<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sonic and the Witch of Wind by Weiss_Cold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121060">Sonic and the Witch of Wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weiss_Cold/pseuds/Weiss_Cold'>Weiss_Cold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weiss_Cold/pseuds/Weiss_Cold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A discovered kingdom in west of Mobius. A wolf only known as the Witch of Wind. An ancient artefact said to restore peace to all. Truly a bizarre quest for the Blue Blur.<br/>Sonic the Hedgehog finds himself in the middle of a disastrous quest conducted by Vienta, a wolf determined to avenge her ruler. Is this a quest too much for the legendary hedgehog to handle?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sonic and the Witch of Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[NOTE!!!]<br/>So... you're probably looking at the summary and thinking "What in god's name is this?"<br/>This, my friend, is my sorry excuse of an attempt at writing another Sonic fanfiction starring my own character.<br/>I tried to make this feel like a third storybook adventure to close the trilogy. With the third game being cancelled, us fans are left to simply imagine a third game. And this is my imagination.<br/>Stupid, I know.<br/>But hopefully you guys do enjoy this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never before had there been three alarms.<br/>
An alarm in the kingdom of Vindera signalled the threat level of an oncoming attack. In Vienta's lifetime alive, attacks were mainly of level one threat. Two alarms, signalling a level two threat, was a rare sound for the entire kingdom. Vienta considered herself lucky to have even heard it once, and yet still lucky that it was only once. But a level three threat was unknown. It had never happened. No threat was ever this dangerous to the kingdom.<br/>
This day, however, three alarms were sounding simultaneously.<br/>
As a Guardian, Vienta received training for situations of threats. However, she was never trained for a level three threat. It seemed so unlikely to happen, so unnecessary, that the scenario was dropped from Captain Debrah's practical training. It was a decision that was never understood, but still allowed to pass. A decision that after this day, everyone would regret.<br/>
Vienta's first thought was to run to the castle. Her first priority was always Vindera's Queen, Aura. Each guard was connected to the Queen by spirit, a connection made by Aura herself. Each of Vindera's residents handled an elemental art, but being the Queen had its privileges.<br/>
As Vienta rushed through the doors, she started thinking about where Aura would be. The throne room? Her bedroom? The attack shelter? She decided each of them would be places to check. First was the throne room. Vienta pushed the double doors open and rushed inside. The room was massive, with each side of the room brightly shining from the windows. Yet except for her, the room was empty.<br/>
Second was Aura's bedroom. Guards were only allowed inside in emergency situations, unless given permission by the Queen herself. Three alarms was considered a dire emergency, thus Vienta was allowed to enter. She opened the door, only to be greeted by an empty room. Things seemed lost, with Aura nowhere in sight.<br/>
Third was the attack shelter. It was the only place left that Aura could be, so this made Vienta think she was here. She rushed down the stairs to the basement, and turned a wheel to open the lock door. The shelter was empty. All three places, and Aura was in none. So where could she be?<br/>
That's when it hit Vienta. The balcony that overlooked the kingdom. She hurried up the stairs to the second floor, and sure enough, on the balcony stood a snowy owl in a long grey dress. This woman was Aura, Queen of Vindera. A woman who held the ability to communicate with spirits, and connect her soul to another person. She reserved the latter ability for her trusted guards, so they were always alerted via their souls when Aura was in danger.<br/>
Vienta walked up to the owl and knelt, her head hanging low in respect. "My Queen," she began. "We need to leave."<br/>
Aura stood silent for a while, before finally speaking up. "Never in all my years of living here," Aura replied. "Never has there been three alarms." She turned round, nodding at Vienta. "Is the shelter unlocked?"<br/>
"Yes, Ma'am," Vienta replied. "We should hurry down to it."<br/>
Vienta stood and started walking inside, with Aura following. As they ran down the stairs and into the throne room, the sound of glass breaking was heard from the left side of the room. Broken shards hit the floor, breaking into smaller pieces. What happened next happened almost in a flash. Cloaked figures rushed in through the window, as one grabbed Aura and two held Vienta back by her arms.<br/>
The cloaked figure holding Aura unsheathed a knife from his belt, and held it at Aura's throat. His cloak was of a dark colour, closer to black than to a dark grey. He then glared at Vienta. "Make one wrong move, and you can expect to spend your life behind bars."<br/>
Vienta returned a glare at the figure. "Let her go. You can kill me, but not her." Continuing to struggle against the other two figures, her left arm broke free from their grasp. She slammed her fist into one hooded figure's face, before throwing it into the other's. With both arms free, she unsheathed her own sword, pointing it at the third figure. "I will only say this one more time. Let. Her. Go."<br/>
The man in the darkest cloak shook his head, smirking as his knocked men in purple cloaks stood back up. One grabbed Vienta's sword from her hand, and in a flash Vienta felt a sharp pain in her left arm, then a numbing feeling. Her right hand instinctively reached over to hold it, but felt nothing. She turned her head to look, and screamed in disbelief.<br/>
Her arm was gone. Sliced off by her own sword. The sharp pain was from her sword cutting into her skin, then her flesh. The numbing feeling was from her arm completely falling off.<br/>
"That should teach you to do as you are told," the darker figure stated, in a deep, intimidating voice. "We are not done, however." He nodded his head, as this time only one purple cloaked man was needed to grab Vienta. With one arm gone, Vienta couldn't do anything. All she could do was watch as the leader began cutting his knife along Aura's neck. Vienta started to struggle again.<br/>
"Oh, so you want me to cut deeper?" The leader chuckled, cutting deeper. Vienta was quick to stop struggling, thinking it would stop this sorry excuse of a man from hurting the Queen.<br/>
She was wrong.<br/>
A quick slice along Aura's neck, and she dropped to the floor, laying motionlessly. The others released Vienta as she knelt down by her Queen's side, failing to notice the cloaked men rushing away from the scene and out of sight.<br/>
She tapped at Aura's arm. No response. She checked for a pulse, or a heartbeat. Nothing. There was no reaction, no sign of life, from Queen Aura. Vienta burst into tears. She had failed in her job.<br/>
Aura was dead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>